Lies
by stanafuckingkatic
Summary: [...]unbeknownst to Kate; she had much more to discover about her mother than she ever knew and it has nothing to do with her murder. A secret that would tear this family apart once more.
1. Chapter 1

_FIRST CHAPTERS WILL ALWAYS BE SMALL, IN CASE THERE ISN'T A GREAT RESPONSE - WILL BE DELETED._

_QUICKLY TYPED UP, ALL SPELLING ERRORS ARE MY OWN._

* * *

_Kate Beckett is a fiery, passion-driven detective._

_That's what most people know her- have known her as for all these years._

_She has a short temper and a sharp tongue for doltish criminals that escape justice._

_'Not on my watch' flickers through her mind every. single. day._

_Because if she doesn't try to pursue these matters to the full extent, she could end up the same as those that labelled her mother's murder as 'random gang violence', and she couldn't bear the thought of someone feeling the same she had all those years – lost, and without answers._

_Although, unbeknownst to Kate; she had much more to discover about her mother than she ever knew and it has nothing to do with her murder. A secret that would tear this family apart once more._

* * *

_After a long case, completely spent and exhausted, Kate had retreated to the comfort in between her fiancé's strong arms. Her head resting on his chest as she listened to the steady heartbeat lulling her into a familiar calm, her fingers gently tracing the hairs on his right arm as she curled further into him._

_"That was a tough one…" Castle breathed, her hair rustling slightly from his warm breath._

_A warm blush tinged Kate's cheeks and slowly spread down her neck in a sweep of light rosiness as she craned her neck closer to him, listening to the gravely sound of his voice. Breathing out a soft noise that resembled some sort of agreement, she nodded._

_"It was."_

_With those simple words, no strong feelings connoted along them, Castle let it slide… like so many other thing's. Instead he ran his fingers through her dark honeyed tresses and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She would talk to him when she was ready he knew that, he just wished she wouldn't let it eat her inside like this._

_Reaching for the remote Kate turned the television up a few notches before worming her way back into the soft confines of his chest. For the next few hours they watched television before falling into a deep slumber._

_Kate's dreams we're wrecked with flashes of her mother, the murder, her wedding and children laughing. A dream so contorted and terrifying that she bolted upright at the sudden touch of consciousness. Immediately wrapping her arms around her legs in an attempt to comfort herself, Kate attempted to unscramble the images and sounds that her brain was trying to tell her. After a few minutes she felt Castle's hand gently touch her shoulder and slide down to comfortable wrap his arm around her waist snugly._

_"Babe mm-k?" he rasped, his voice still laden with sleep._

_"Yeah yeah, I'm fine."She lied, her ears ringing as she turned to look at the wall clock that read 3:03am._

**_15 hours earlier._**

_Sitting down at her desk with a fresh mug of coffee and a stack of paperwork, Kate let out a deep sigh and clicked her pen. Today had been an extremely slow day but she dare not say that or anything correlating to it – hell, she shouldn't even be thinking it because she knew she'd regret it. But, to be perfectly honest a murder right about now would probably be a better time-consuming task than this mountain load of paperwork._

_A few hours and 3 coffees later the stack that Kate had attacked was more than halved. Closing her eyes and rubbing her palms over her face, she leaned back and the chairs hinged backwards farther than usual – flinging her arms out and sending half a dozen papers to the floor as she grappled for the edge of her hardwood desk. Cursing Castle under her breath for touching her thing's, her chair, without her knowledge. She slowly stood up and bent down to pick up the loose documents and placed them on the top of the pile she had been sifting through._

_Settling back in her chair with her back stock-straight, she grabbed the next piece of paperwork on the top of the pile and paused. Something wasn't right, it was just a piece of paper folded and sticky taped in half with her name written on the back: Detective Katherine Beckett. Scrunching her nose and blowing some hair out of her face she stared at the letter, trying to read it without having to open it. It wasn't professional, not really – apart from the use of her title it was relatively ordinary._

_It was personal._


	2. Chapter 2

_QUICKLY TYPED UP. ALL ERRORS ARE MY OWN._

**_3 days later_**

_"Are either of you two a detective?" This woman asked breathless, running to Esposito and Ryan. She had a red blush to her skin and was standing shakily on two legs, the blonde-haired woman leaned against their desk to support herself. _

_"Yes." They answered in unison._

_The young woman seemed to calm down slightly at this revelation but was still obviously very upset. Dark mascara marks ran down her cheeks and smeared around her eyes. "I believe someone is trying to kill me!" She rasped, just as Kate and Castle made their way from the break room coffees in hand._

_"Here, sit down." Castle ushered her into a seat._

_Beckett closed her eyes, took in a quick short breath of fresh air before leaning against the desk to talk to the young woman. "What's your name? Tell me what happened…why do you think someone is trying to kill you?"_

_Kate looked at her intently, moving slightly closer as the woman took a few shallow breaths in turn. Gently encasing her hand in one of her own, Kate gently bent down in front of her and allowed a small nod of her head and an easy smile._

_"My name is Kimberly-"She spoke after a few seconds, giving Kate a thankful smile in return. "I…I believe someone is going to kill me because my father is dead." Looking directly at Kate with a haunted gaze, her face turned what seemed gaunt-like in a matter of seconds._

_"Hold up, Kimberly. Your father is dead? Did that happen recently and why do you think someone is going to kill you?" Kate asked slowly, trying to wrap her mind around Kimberly's ramblings._

_Esposito and Ryan were sitting in their chairs, leaning forward and trying to take in everything that was being said. Castle, respectfully, leaning against the desk and watching Beckett's stance._

_Kimberly sighed, "Because I saw the guy that did it…who murdered hi- my father…" She whispered. "My son is at his grandmothers I can't risk him being around me. Please, can you help me?"_

* * *

_Kate was pacing around the morgue, ranting to her friend and her hands flailing everywhere. "I mean, come on Lanie… I don't even do this- these cases…no really. How do we not know that she murdered her father? There is no corpse, or he might of just taken off. The wife passed away like 10 years ago and I- I don't know Lanie."_

_"Well why the hell did you say yes for, Kate?" Lanie asked with a chuckle, watching her friend start to pace in front of her again._

_Biting her bottom lip and scratching a ghost itch on the back of her neck Kate just shrugged. "I-Her eyes I guess. She just looked so broken…my gut always beats my head, you know?"_

_"Huh, not really girl. You know me, that gut thing is more up your alley but listen to me when I say this: If you really believe something is up then usually something is. Go do what you do best, solve the mystery."_

_Kate nodded, running her hands through her hair and pulling it back up into a long ponytail as she walked her way out of the morgue._

* * *

_Castle was busying himself by finishing up the touches on two steaming cups of coffee, walking over to Kate who was sitting on the couch – rubbing lotion on her arms and hands in slow, delicate, measured touches. When she noticed the coffee she grinned, a wide smile spreading her lips._

_"Oh thanks!" Gently squeezing his arm._

_"No… thank you…"Castle mumbled pressing gentle kisses to her cheek and then moving his way down her neck, his hand gently squeezing her thigh._

_Kate sighed against his touches before shoving him away slightly, a light laugh escaping her mouth. "Stop it! No, I have work to do Castle. You knew that." She smiled cheekily, her tongue poking between her teeth slightly._

_He groaned, shoulders slumping forward at her refusal of his affections. Picking at the pile of paperwork in front of her, she sneaked a glance at him from the corner of her eye and chuckled. "Come on...if you're a good boy, Ricky, I might give you a present." Kate turned and looked him straight on, a glint in her eye._

_Castle continued to look downcast until she leaned closer and presses a kiss to her cheek, carding her fingers through his hair and tugging on his earlobe gently with her teeth. "Please?" She purred._

_As if she used the magic word he perks right up and smiles gently, wrapping his arm around the back of her shoulders. "For you, anything." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he picked up his coffee and made his way towards his office._

_With a giggle and a wide smile on her lips, Kate returned to her paperwork and let out a soft sigh. Picking up her coffee mug she took a long sip of the hot liquid, her free hand finding its way blindly through the pile of paper and landing on a familiar letter. Lifting it up to look at it closely once again, she turned it over in her hands. Sliding her finger underneath; her fingernail gently tugging the tape free and freeing the paper from its taped prison, Kate let out a controlled breath-one she didn't know she had been holding in._

_RING RING RING_

_Jumping slightly from the sudden and rude noise that her phone was making interrupting her from her current task. With a click of her tongue and flick of her wrist, Kate placed the letter back into her pile of paperwork before reaching for her phone._

_"Beckett."_


End file.
